Who is she?
by RodrigoOwns
Summary: Caleb, a 16 year old blood elf, sees something that will change him inside. He thought she was just a random girl. But she was way more. Please leave criticism if neeeded, and review, my first WoW story.
1. The Draenei

I stood behind a wall, and peeked around the wall. The enemy I needed to kill, to get a special insignia that was stolen from Silvermoon City. I moved my hand, pointing my finger and swiftly swinging it, telling my pet to start attacking. My raptor, whom I've had for a couple of months, I went on a trip to Ogrimmar, and being able to capture a pet, going hunting I found him, and tamed him, we were equally matched and he almost killed me, but after taming him, we've become inseparable. After he lunged at the enemy, biting his stomach and leaving a wound, I moved away from the rock and pulled out my bow, and took out one arrow and aimed an arcane shot. I closed one eye and fired, as my raptor kept slashing away, and felled the enemy. Quickly, I ran to its corpse and picked up the insignia, and kept moving towards a wall, and pulled out my hearthstone. After a few seconds, I saw a bright flash and, suddenly, I was in the Silvermoon City Inn.

I sat down and rested for a few minutes, then stood up, and talked to an Inn worker, Sonia.

"Hey Sonia," I said, looking at her, she was in the kitchen, washing dishes. I walked over next to her and started to help her. "Oh hey there, Caleb," she said, smiling the smile I've known since we were young. She was a Blood Elf as well, but unlike me, she was a priestess. She decided to work here, because she needed some extra money, and her mother owns the Inn. "I just got done doing the quest that Lord Theron gave me, how's your day been going?" he asked, putting 3 dishes on the clean pile and taking some more dirty ones. "Good, good, I did some extra quests and got stronger, then came here to work," she said, and then looked at the clock. "Oh no Caleb, it's almost 8 pm, you should get going, and it'll maybe take you an hour? And it's dangerous at night," she said, looking at him. "Yeah your right, I'll be back when I get the chance okay? Bye Sonia," I said, kissing her cheek, like we'd do since we were younger, and started walking outside, and dismissed my pet. "Okay Riku, I'll call you back when I get near monsters okay? Don't wanna make you walk boy," I said, petting him and feeding him some meat, then dismissing him. I hopped on my black Hawkstrider and started for Theron. After a few minutes of riding, I was stopped by some guards and got off my Hawkstrider. "What's happening?" I asked the guard. "Oh we found some female Draenei snooping around, and were taking her captive," he said, looking at me through his helmet. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his eyes. I looked past him, a carriage carrying a female Draenei passed by; I saw a glimpse of her. She looked familiar, I wonder from where. "Excuse me sir, but where are they taking her?" I asked him. I wanted to talk to her. She seemed so familiar. "We're taking her to a house in the drag in Ogrimmar and King Thrall of the orcs will decide what will happen to her," He said, looking at the carriage. "Oh okay thanks sir, ill be going now," I said, hopping back on my Hawkstrider and started going away from Silvermoon and towards the nearest Zeppelin station. I was on my way to Ogrimmar. That Girl seemed so familiar I just needed to talk to her. I climbed the stairs and walked onto the Zeppelin and sat down against the stairs. I looked around and saw lots of people and eventually the Zeppelin got filled quickly. I got back up and looked at some random male Tauren. "Hey, why is everyone going to Ogrimmar today?" I said, noticing the lines outside, as the Zeppelin was too full. "Everyone's staying there, something about how they're executing some Draenei, I'm going to find out what's going there," He said back to me, leaning back against the wall. I leaned too. "Thanks man, I'm just going there to do some quests," I lied, not saying anything about going to talk to the Draenei. Then I had remembered. I pulled out from my pocket. The Insignia. Whatever, Theron can wait. A couple hours later, I heard the Zeppelin stop, and felt it, as I had fallen asleep. I got up and walked to the stair and just jumped off and started heading towards Ogrimmar. I slowly walked into Ogrimmar, looking around at all the people and sat next to a big rock near a small body of water. I pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write Sonia, telling her what had happened, and that I'm sorry I wouldn't be back till maybe tomorrow, and then walked to the mailbox and dropped it in. After that, I went back to my rock and sat on top of it and looked around, lot's of people walking around, always some level 80 people, on huge mounts. Eventually I fell asleep on the rock.

The next day I woke up, from hearing a lot of people chatter. I sat up and slide down, and used my hand to tame my hair down and asked a random orc what was happening.

"That Draenei things, its coming soon, so were all by the entrance," he said. "Oh sweet, that's cool," I said, leaning against the rock. I didn't look it, but I was dying for the chance to talk to her. The carriage came into view and slowly into Ogrimmar, and when it did, boy.

The Draenei was looking outside the gated carriage, chained to the sides. Everyone started shouting "DEATH TO THE ALLIANCE" and things like that, and throwing stuff at her. I think I even saw someone throw a rock in there. She tried to move away but the chains were short, it's like the guards wanted this.

Suddenly, a guard looking man, he was an orc, with much better armor, and a long sword that looked like a rapier, with an elegantly decorated shield went up to the front of the carriage and looked at me. "Boy, move out of the way, I need to stand on the rock," he said, looking me coldly in the eye. "No problem sir," I said, emotionless. I didn't like the man, but I was taught to be respectful. Everyone looked up and listened.

"People of Ogrimmar, or anywhere else you came from, this Draenei has been caught snooping around the Undercity sewers, even though we aren't best friends with the undead, they are still Horde and Undercity is a big city for our trades, She will be jailed, and further punishment will executed, thank you for your time," He said. My ears heard the booming of cheers and clapping. I looked around, and clapped a little bit, trying not to be suspicious or anything.

I considered myself peaceful, never really liking much killing of alliance members, unless they attack me, then I'd fight back to the best of my abilities, but I tended to believe in trails, but then again, I wasn't the king of anything, was I?

Eventually the carriage moved to the drag, and I followed it, walking casually a couple maybe 10 yards behind it, not looking at it, and as we entered the drag, I saw it was a big kind of house, made to be a jail. Lots of people were inside but the Draenei got the biggest room in the back, with a closed door and no windows, but I knew where it could be from the outside. I slowly walked by the jail, watching them take her down, and hitting her as she walked by, I didn't see her eyes, but she was all blue, a sky blue, wearing elegant robes, and her ears were surrounded by the horn looking things female had, and her eyes were darker shade than her skin. That was all I saw before she was taken inside.

'All to do now, was wait until nightfall,' I thought, sitting down again, and falling asleep.

"_Mom what's happening?" I asked, looking at my mom, who was running around trying to find things to pack for me, and her. "Where's Dad?"_

"_It's all gonna be okay honey, don't worry," she said, packing more things, and grabbing my hand, and walking outside. Everyone stopped and looked at us as we walked by and got into the Zeppelin and float away._

"_Mom, what's happening?" I asked again. She held me._

"_You'll understand when your older honey, I promise," she said, as I fell asleep, tears wetting my hair._

I sat up quickly, breathing hard and uneven. That dream again. I remember that day clearly, but still don't know what she meant. Slowly I eased my breathing and grabbed a tree branch and got up, I was feeling a little nauseous from everything, but remembered what I had to do. I went behind the house; no one was outside at this hour. I tapped the lowest side, near the wall, and found a weak spot, and slowly began to break down the wall, and I slipped inside. As I went inside I covered the hole with something inside there. Slowly I walked over to her and shook her. She opened her e eyes and I covered her mouth quickly. "Listen!" I said, rapidly, in a hushed tone. My mom had taught me Common language, and I had become fluent in it, which was unusual, but sometimes came in useful. Made some kings take interest in me. "I don't want to hurt you or anything, please don't scream, I just need to talk to you, please?" I asked her, looking her in the eye. She looked back, didn't say or mutter anything, but her eyes said a million words, and one of them was, "I promise".

I slowly took of my hand from her mouth and she kept the mind promise. She sat against the wall, and leaned on one knee and looked at her. "I saw you passing by Silvermoon city, and something about you seemed to catch my eye, like I'd known you from before or something, and I had to come and talk to you, and find out what the feeling was," I said to her, slowly. I hadn't spoken common in years, I remembered everything, but my pronunciation was rusty. She looked at me, not saying a word. I pulled out some water and an omelet I made earlier; I considered myself a decent chef. "I thought, they wouldn't feed you right so, I brought you this," I said, giving them to her, in sort of a lunch box, and she grabbed it. I watched her slowly eat, probably thinking it was poisoned or something, Horde people can be cruel, but some aren't.

"I…I don't know for sure, but I think I somehow know you too...," she said, looking at me. "Hey look, I don't know what happened with you, but I don't think you were doing anything wrong, I think you should come with me, I can help you get out," I said, pulling out a cloak that covered most of the face, and a mask resembling a Blood Elf. "No, we'll get caught and Thrall would kill you," She said. "Then if we get caught, I'll die, simple as that, I was taught to fight for what I want, and sometimes people die for that, and I don't like some horde customs," I said, looking at her, sticking out the cloak and mask. She took them. "I don't want to get you hurt for just helping me," She said, slowly, sounding kind of like about to cry. "Then we wont get caught," I said, flashing my first real smile in a day. I stood up and held out my hand, she grabbed it and stood up. Her skin was soft and the sky blue color I saw earlier. I put the cloak on her back, putting the mask on her, and slipping some gloves and dark pants on her. None of her blue skin was visible. I moved the box I had put over it, and went out and looked. No one was out, and I told her to come out, and she did, putting the box back over the hole. I called my Hawkstrider and hopped on and she went on, putting her arms around my waist and I made my Hawkstrider speed off through the big gates of Ogrimmar, into the distance, heading towards the left west of Ogrimmar, into the mountains, near the little pond.

**This is a story I kind of liked writing.**

**I'm not a Blood Elf or a Draenei, but I am a hunter. **

**I recently started playing WoW maybe about a month ago, and am a Troll Hunter.**

**My pet is a raptor.**

**I will continue this story and hopefully it will get better.**

**Please leave criticism if needed, and please review.**

**Thank you!**

**-PwnRodrigo**


	2. The Bay Of Memories

**Last time the authors note was at the bottom, because I didn't think I would post it, but I really really enjoyed writing it, and I'm gonna continue it, also last chapter was all bunched together because its one of my first times writing a first person story.**

**Well I shall start with a disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**ALSO, my entire last chapter, I kept spelling Orgimmar, as Ogrimmar. I'm sorry for that, I realized it the next couple of days after posting, when I asked my friend to teleport me to Ogrimmar and he said you mean org?**

_I shook my head, trying to not offend her, but to sign that the wetness was bothering me, I looked out into the horizon and saw a whole bunch of men on kodos and wolves, approaching the town screaming things that, to me, sounding like small squeaks in the distance._

I woke up with a jump, just as I had last night, the dream that had been haunting me for years.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. I saw my Hawkstrider and the Draenei sleeping, I had told my rider to sleep near to try and cover her. Either way, we were high up on the mountains, it had taken us a while to even get that high, but it was safe. It was hard to see, even by zeppelin.

I got up and looked through my backpack, trying to find something to make breakfast out of. Eventually after looking through some of my pouches, I found some fishes and herbs and luckily, a couple of eggs; fish for breakfast sounds nasty.

I made a small campfire and started to cook some eggs, mixed with herbs, and to fry some fish I had caught a few days ago. I walked over and leaned on one knee and shook her. "Wake up, its morning already," I said, while shaking her. After doing that twice, she moved, and I could barely see her eyes, because she still had the blood elf mask on. She stretched her arms and yawned, and covered her mouth as she did, and looked at me. "You can take off the mask for now, we're really high up, I don't think anyone could find us here," I said. She untied the mask from behind and took it off and put it in one of her pouches. "I don't think I ever told you my name, my name is Caleb, and I'm a hunter," I said, looking at her. "M-my name is Verena, and I'm a priestess," she said, quietly. Probably from just waking up, and everything that had happened to her in maybe 2 days.

I gave her some eggs, and a glass of milk, and she grabbed the milk and took a few sips. The breakfast went by rather fast, and quiet. "I think the first thing we should do, is go to contested territory, and pretend we never seen each other," I said, thinking out loud. "They'll surely be looking for me all over thought," she said, looking at me. "Maybe, you should tie your hair up, and change to a different robe," I said, thinking about how to quickly get to contested territory. She tied her hair up, and told me to look away, which I did, and she changed into a simple cloth robe. "We can start leaving at dark, it'd be hard going at this time," I said, and it was about 2 pm, and we planned to leave at 7.

"So can I ask why they took hostage?" I said, putting some bread down, taking a piece and biting some off. "I was just walking near the edge of horde territory, killing some random animals, then some weak people who were taller then me, but really weak, started harassing me, attacking me then backing away and stuff, and then they pushed me back and I defended myself and then a few guards came and grabbed me, and apparently one of those boys was the son of a wealthy man, and said that I had killed some people and stolen and broken his favorite sword," She said, taking some bread as well. "Wow, I hate people like that, I knew someone like that, his dad paid for him to be taken through instances instead of training by himself, so it took him long to get strong," I said, looking at her. "So, how old are you," she asked me. "I'm 16, and you?" I asked back. "I'm 15, my birthday is in 2 weeks," she said. 'Would they really end someone life at 15? The horde can be cruel…' I thought.

"Where were you raised?" I asked her. "I was born in Ammen Vale, and then my parents moved us to Booty Bay when I was about 5, and I've lived there all my life," she said. Suddenly I had an idea. "Hey, I was raised in the bay too!" I said. She looked at me. "Maybe you recognized me, or we went to the same school or something" she said, sounding excited. Something was stirring around my mind, a thought, a memory. "Vena," I said out loud. Her head shot up, and she looked at me for a few seconds. "Cale?" she said, remembering what I did. Suddenly I looked at my hand; a ring I never took off, with a big V on it.

"No wonder, I could spot you in a crowd of ten thousand, I missed you," I said to her. "I missed you too, where did you go?" she said, probably remember that day my mom and me left on the zeppelin. "My mom took me to Silvermoon for some reason," I told her. "It's been what, 6 years? You've changed a lot in 5 years; I remember we used to be the same height and now you're so tall," she said. I got up and sat next to her and hugged her, she hugged back. I looked at her hand; she still had the ring too.

"I see you still have our ring," I said, showing her my hand. She smiled and showed me her hand, with a ring with a big C on it. "So, I'm thinking we should just head back to the bay, do your parents still live there?" I asked her. "Yeah they do, I think that's a good idea," She said. I looked at the sun, it was about to set, it was about 6:40 ish, so I stood up and dusted myself off, and held my hand out. She grabbed it and stood up. "Let's get going to Rachet," I said, picking up her cloak and handing it to her. She tied on her mask, and slipped on her cloak, and I summoned my Hawkstrider. I hopped on and she got on, and grabbed my waist. Suddenly, I was on my way to Rachet, back to my hometown, with the girl I had been best friends with for years, and that I'd had a crush on for longer.

**Review/Criticize.**

**I felt I had gone too fast, but a friend helped me improve. :D**

**She said to keep a few things I want to happen per chapter. And that's what I did.**

**Sorry the chapter was shorter. Its very late tonight, and I wanna post something, and go to sleep soon.**

**-PwnRodrigo **


	3. Returning Home, But It Hurt

**I really like writing this story, and hope you guys are enjoying reading it too.**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**Okay, thank you, here's chapter 3 of Who Is She?**

I saw Rachet in the distance; I put my hand back and shook Verena awake, she'd fallen asleep, we had been traveling for an hour or two. She woke up, and rubbed her eyes as best as she could with that mask on. "In a few hours you'll finally be able to take that mask and cloak off don't worry," I said, getting off my Hawkstrider, in the port of Rachet, looking at the big ship in front of me, and held out my hand. Verena got off the Hawkstrider and I said hello to the guard near the ship, but he looked at me strange and tilted his head. "Excuse me?" he said, in Orcish. I looked dumbfounded, I had said hello in common. "Oh, excuse me sir, I just came from Silvermoon city, been speaking Thalassian so much I forgot I was still doing it," I said, smiling at him. "No problems mate, the boats about to leave, you two should get on, and good evening miss," He said, laughing at my 'mistake'. Verena smiled at him and waved and cough, to make it seem she had lost her voice. "Have a good trip guys," He said, waving.

We went to the back of the boat and sat down, no one else was in the boat, and the sun was setting. We both fell asleep against the wall of the boat.

_Waking up, I was in a weird place, I couldn't read, so I asked my mom what that sign said._

"_Welcome to Silvermoon city," She said. "It's our new home." _

"_Oh," I said, quietly. Just thinking about new school or friends, kinda made me feel sad, but I didn't know what was going on, or why my mom was still crying. Even after we got into our huge new house…_

I woke up, from a shake. Opening my eyes, I saw Verena still in her mask, shaking me. "We're in the bay, Cale," She said, getting me up. I dusted myself off, and got off the boat, which left as we got off, filled with alliance members going to invade the horde territories. I summoned my Hawkstrider and we started riding away, to her parents' house, which was in the corners of the bay, where some house were. We got off the Hawkstrider and I petted it and told it good job for all it's done, and then looked at Verena, who was taking off her mask. "God if my parents saw 2 blood elfs at they're door, they'd get heart attacks," she said, telling me to move back a little, as she knocked on the door. I saw the door open and 2 adult Draenei came out, and hugged Verena, but as soon as her dad looked back and saw me, he let her go and tackled me back, hard into a rock. I grunted and closed my eyes, sharp from the pain. After a few seconds, I stood up slowly, holding my left arm, and looking ahead, at a huge Draenei standing in front of me, holding a huge axe, and looking at me fiercely. Soon the axe swung down, and the I leapt out of the way, sloppily, being so weak. "Sir! Please let me explain," I said. He looked at me weird, as I was speaking common, which again, was very unusual. "Alright, since your speaking in a language I can understand, you have 30 seconds," He said, putting down the hand that held the axe that could split me in half with one strike.

I slowly sat down, and took out a wrap and wrapped my arm. Then stood up and walked up to him and stuck out my left hand. "Hello, my name is Caleb, and I'm a hunter," I said. However, he seemed to be looking at the ring on my hand.

Verena and her mother had already gone inside, probably just as her father noticed me. A few seconds after showing him my hand, he looked at me. "Caleb, its been 6 years, I'm sorry I hurt you, you've grown so much, and I heard of what happened to Verena, I cannot thank you enough, please come inside," He said, walking towards the door. I limped behind him; I had taken quite a beating.

"Honey! You'll never believe who the blood elf was," he said, shouting as he opened the door. I slowly walked inside and sat on a cushion next to Verena, and looked at her parents.

"It's Caleb, Jaquelyn's sons remember?" he said, and she looked at me. "Of course I remember little Caleb, even though he's not so little anymore," she said, hugging me. I hurt from the hug. Last time they had probably seen me, I was maybe 4 feet something, now I was passing 6 feet one. Suddenly, I felt something on my back. I got up and look at my back.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Verena's mother, whose name was Ankah. "Umm… yeah, my shirt and top armor are kinda…bloody," I said, slowly. Her father, Tylta, was looking down, as I said that. "Oh, I can clean that off in a few hours down worry," she said. I took off my top and my undershirt and gave them to her. Then I looked back and saw a few big cuts on my back, and I put on a couple heavier bandages around me, then I sat down next to Verena. "We'll make you a big thank you dinner, it's the least we can do, for you have saved our one and only daughter," said Tylta, going into the kitchen with his wife.

"Nice way to meet the parents huh? One beats me up haha," I said to her, and she started laughing. "Let's go to my room, you can lie down there," She said, getting up and I stood up with her, and followed her up stairs and into her room and she sat on a chair and I did too. "You can lie down, I told you," she said, pointing to the bed. "Nah, I don't want you getting bloody sheets," I said, pointing to my back. "I wonder what my parents are making for us, I haven't eaten a real meal since your breakfast," she said, looking over at me. I was leaning the chair against the wall."I hope its something better than I can make, I'm not a great chef," I said, smiling. Suddenly, I fell back and on the ground. Verena rushed over and looked at me. "Caleb, you gotta stop hurting yourself!" she said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Well help me up please?" I asked her, and she sat down on my stomach. She was light. "Nope, you're staying there till dinner, so you don't break anything," she said, and suddenly got off. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your hurt," She said. "Nah, you're way too light to do any harm to me, and besides I might break things!" I said, grabbing a pencil and snapping it, and she smiled at sat on me again. "So how was life after my mom and I left?" I asked. "Boring, you were my only friend back then, everyone else was more immature or just played pranks on me," She said, pulling her hair down from the bun it was in before. "Caleb, Verena! Come down here, Dinners ready!" We heard Ankah, shout at us. Verena stood up and helped me up and we walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where a big boar was on the table, cooked to perfecting, I smelled spices and drinks that smelled great. I sat down next to Verena, opposite of her parents, and they all said a small prayer like thing in Draenei. And I did a small one in Thalassian for my parents. Mine was longer so, the 3 Draenei stared at me for a few seconds after they were done, and I looked at them, then Tylta said to dig in. He grabbed a leg of the boar and started eating away; I looked at him with wide eyes. Blood Elfs are small and male Draenei are huge. I shyly cut a small part of the boar's side, and put it on my plate. Tylta looked at me and laughed. "Don't be shy Caleb, eat a warrior's feast!" He said, biting away at the leg. "Do you guys mind if I bring out my pet? She hasn't eaten in a day," I asked. They said of course I could and I summon my raptor, and gave her a prepared steak I had made for her, in a pouch kept for food and pet supplies. She ate quickly and went to sleep again; probably bored she hadn't been to battle in a day or two. "Say Caleb, why didn't you become a great warrior, like your old man?" asked Tylta, looking at me. "My dad was a paladin, and I'm too small to be anything that requires too much force," I said, looking at my bow. I was a small built elf.

"Enough about that, how is the food darling," Asked Ankah. "It's great," I said, taking another bite. It was great, but I really didn't eat many red animals, I usually ate fish and breads, and used the red meats to feed my raptor. Eventually everyone finished, and of course, I was the last one to finish, drinking my milk last.

"Okay Caleb, I take it you're staying with us tonight?" asked Ankah. "Yeah, sure, if it's no burden," I said. "Of course not, my boy, stay as long as you need, the son of Cyled is always welcome into my house," Shouted Tylta, from the other room. Wow, My dad's name. I hadn't heard that in a while. Verena and I walked back upstairs. I lay down on her bed and she sat across from me and told me to turn as she changed. "You were so quiet at dinner," I said, turned around. "Yeah, I just felt like they were talking too much and I was kind of embarrassed I guess," she said, telling me after I could turn around, she was wearing a simple sleeping dress, real soft and easy to sleep in. I, of course, was gonna sleep with my heavy leggings and bare chest covered in new bandages. "You look pretty," I told her, she smiled. "Thank you, now off the bed Caleb goes," she said, smiling and walking towards me. "Hey! I'm the guest, and even the injured guest, I vote I get the bed," I said, spreading my arms and legs to grab the whole bed. "Nope, Caleb sleeps on the floor," she said, grabbing me and pulling me. "No! Let's share it then," I said, getting against the wall, leaving a space for at least two and a half Verenas' to fit.

"Fine, but if my parents walk in, I'm screaming rape!" She said, playing around and getting on the bed. I looked at her and yawned. "I think we should sleep now, it's late," She said, and pulled the covers on us. "Okay, good night Verena," I said, kissing her cheek. Then I looked at her. She reached over and turned off the lamp. Before the light completely diminished, I could see her sky blue skin, had gotten lighter. I had never kissed her cheek before. I turned red, and closed my eyes after a while.

**There's chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys are liking it, also if any thing seems weird, I know that blood elfs cannot be warriors.**

**Review, and leave criticism:]**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-PwnRodrigo**


	4. Horde Rules Are Wrong

**The original chapter 4 got lost, here's the 2****nd**** attempt at it. **

**Shame on me for not saving eh?**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

I woke up slowly, which I hadn't done in a few nights, on account of all the dreams. I slowly got up, my torso sore from the bruises, I unwrapped the bandages and saw a very big purple area and wrapped a new bandage on me. I looked at my left arm, which had healed pretty well, and wouldn't be too much of a burden, considering I'm right handed. I noticed that Verena was gone so I grabbed my things and started walking downstairs and into the kitchen, where I saw Ankah cooking breakfast. "Good morning Caleb dear," She said, smiling and giving me some orange juice, which I loved. "Good morning Ankah, and where is Verena and Tylta?" I asked, taking a sip of my juice. "They went to buy groceries," she said. I looked around and for me, they already had a huge amount of food, but then again I wasn't a huge Draenei warrior with a family. Suddenly I heard the door open and saw Tylta open the door, holding 2 huge bags, and Verena walking behind him with 2 bags as well. They look really heavy to me, but to Tylta, they were nothing. Verena, of course, had smaller bags."Caleb, me boy, here take this to the kitchen for me," Said Tylta, throwing me a bag like it was nothing. My eyes widened as the huge bag landed on my arms and I almost fell and dropped it; my left arm was throbbing afterwards.

I set the bag on a table and leaned against a wall, trying to play off that that bag was too heavy for me, but I looked around and Verena was chuckling at me. I smiled back to her. "I'm gonna go for a walk, Caleb wanna come?" Verena said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "Yeah, sure," I said, grabbing one apple before leaving and walking out the door with Verena. "That boy needs to eat more meats, did you see him struggle with the bag?" said Tylta. "Mhm," said Ankah, nodding and chuckling.

I took a bite from my apple as Verena and I walked to a side of the pier and sat down. "So, little Caleb can't even handle a few bags?" said Verena, laughing at me. "Shut up! I was just trying to make you laugh, and your dad broke my arm remember," I said, laughing as well. "Caleb, can I ask you something?" said Verena, after a few seconds of silence. "Yeah, of course," I said, biting the apple some more. "Can you swim well?" she asked me. "Yeah, I'm a good swimmer, why?" I said back, wondering what she wanted. "Oh no reason…" she said, smirking. "What are you planning?" I said back, half worried. "Give me your apple," she said, holding her hand out. I gave her my apple, confused. She bit into it, and finished the last couple bites that it had. Then out of nowhere, she pushed me into the waters of booty bay.

I came up and shook my head, and looked up at her. She was smiling and still sitting. "Very funny Verena," I said, looking up at her. "I know it's why I'm laughing!" she said, smiling. Then she dived in and came up from the water and shook her head as well. I splashed her. "Meanie," I said, playfully. We started swimming towards a beach, right next to the pier entrance to booty bay. We sat on a rock at the beach, trying to not get sand on our clothes. "So Caleb, about last night, you kissed me," she said, looking at me. "Yeah, I was used to doing that with a Silvermoon friend, Sonia, we slept over at each others houses a lot, and our mothers were best friends," I said, looking back at her. "Oh, see I thought you were finally gonna tell me that you have a crush on me," She said, looking onto the horizon and smiling. "Yeah, totally," I said, looking at her. She looked back at me. "Is something wrong Caleb?" she asked, looking at me. "According to the Horde leaders, something is really, really wrong," I said, back to her. "You mean how they planned to kill me, or something?" she asked. "No, I know Silvermoon is one of the most peaceful Horde cities but they still taught us that it's wrong to have feelings for an alliance member," I said, looking at her. "You're saying…" she started, I interrupted. "Yeah," I said, and then leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back.

After a few seconds, I pulled away and looked at her. "I've liked you for a long time, and seeing you and finding you reminded me of how much I really do," I said. "I've liked you back when we met and were friends, and it never stopped, just got more after finding you," She said. The sun was setting and it was darkening outside fast. We headed to Verena's house.

Tylta and Ankah were doing usual things, he was sitting in the living room, reading a book, and Ankah was preparing something to eat t dinner. "Hey mom, hey dad," Verena said. "Hey kids," they both said. Weird, I felt like a son already. I stopped in my tracks for a few seconds. I just realized I had been shirtless this whole time. "Is my armor done with the cleaning?" I asked Ankah. "No, not yet, it's still drying, tomorrow for sure Caleb dear," She said. "Thanks a bunch," I said, smiling and walking up to Verena's room.

I sat down on the bed, and changed the bandages again, this time for being wet with water, and leaned back against the wall the bed was placed on. Soon Verena walked in, with the sleeping robe and her hair up in a bun. I scooted over, to the corner of the room and lay against that wall and Verena sat next to me and lay. "What time did I wake up yesterday?" I asked her. "You woke up at like 6 Caleb," she said. "When did you wake up?" I asked. I don't sleep that late usually. "10, like usual," she said, smiling. I put my arm around her. "Wake me up tomorrow?" I asked her. "I let you sleep because you were hurt, I'll wake you tomorrow," She said, lying against me. I kissed her lips this night, and saw her close her eyes, as the light diminished to none.

**There's chapter 4, hope you guys like this.**

**Review and tell me what you think ******

**-PwnRodrigo**


	5. Hurry, And Don't Look Back

**Here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**Also I notice, my writing looks huge on word, but on FanFiction, it gets more bunched together, so I'm sorry if it seems really together.**

**Well here's chapter 5!**

"Hey, Caleb, wake up!" said Verena, shaking me. I opened my eyes and turned over. "God, I was kidding…"I said, sleepily, closing my eyes again. Verena looked at me for a few seconds, and then I felt a hard kick on my side. I jumped up and looked at her. "Fine… I'm up," I said, getting up. Verena and I walked downstairs and I saw my armor hanging on a chair. I walked to it and slipped it on.

"My good, old armor," I said, hugging myself. Verena laughed. "I don't know how you guys can stand leather, it's so yucky," she said. "Eh, it's hard on sunlight, but it works better for protection," I said, tying my armor on securely. "So what do you do this early?" I asked Verena. "I usually just walk around the bay and buy things, or work on some professions," she said back to me. We walked towards the door.

We walked around the main strip of the bay and I stood outside as Verena went into the general store to buy something. I looked around, saw lots of Goblins at the edge; where the boats arrive. I went over and asked one why every guard is here. "King Thrall is coming here for some reason, something about a hunt," he said, not turning around. I looked back and ran to the general store. "Verena! King Thrall is coming for you," I said, grabbing her arm and looking at her. "Oh no… just let me get taken Caleb, don't get killed," she said, looking at me, tears filling her eyes. "Verena, I want you to run, run to your house and tell your parents to pack, and I want you guys to go somewhere, somewhere pretty far, I'll never die this young I promise you," I said, holding her hands and looking at her bravely, yet terrified. "Caleb…" she started. "Go, I'll be okay, I swear, just keep writing my mom," I said. She looked at me, and hugged me. I gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry I caused all this…" she said, quietly. "I would never let someone die, I'm just sorry I can't give you anything to remember me, I want to keep the ring," I said, smiling at her. "Don't die or ill hit you!" she said, trying to smile. "Okay go Verena, tell your parents to take care of my pet if they can, okay now hurry," I said, giving her another kiss, quickly. She started to run towards her house, she looked back and then turned and kept running. A tear ran down my cheek.

I turned around and wiped my face and summoned my Hawkstrider. I petted her. "Well girl, this will be a journey eh?" I told her, and got on her, and went to the end of the pier. We jumped over the guards and to the edge of the pier. I sat down and looked to my left, and after a couple minutes, I saw Verena and her family, with bags of things and Riku, my raptor, all heading to the hills, I'm just glad they didn't look back.

I stood up and I felt a tug on my belt. "Hey, why are you just standing, your ruining our view!" shouted the guard. "Because, I'm the criminal Thrall is coming after," I said calmly. He said nothing and backed away, and I heard whispers. I saw the boat coming from the right, and eventually, I saw the Orc king's face, on a black armored wolf, with 8 very powerful Orc and Troll guards, and behind him, a small Blood Elf with glasses, and strangely wearing a dark mask,and holding a book. The boat got into the pier and Thrall moved forward. He was shocked that I was just waiting for him.

"Caleb, of the Blood Elfs, you have committed a great crime, by hiding an Alliance member, from horde imprisonment," He said, with his booming voice in Orcish. "I did nothing wrong," I said, in Thalassian, just so the Blood Elf would hear me. She looked up at me and just stared. "What did the boy say," asked a guard, who saw her. "H…he said, just a small prayer in Thalassian," she said, quietly. "Anyway, you are under arrest you can either come peacefully or you can try to fight, and my guards can rip you to shreds," Thrall said, chuckling at the last sentence. How disgusting, how death humored him.

"I ask for just one small request," I said, closing my eyes. "What, traitor," Said a guard, to the right arm of Thrall. "Don't touch my Hawkstrider, she didn't do anything wrong, and when we get back to Rachet, I'll be allowed to release her peacefully," I said, calmly. "Fine, whatever, just get on the damn boat Elf," said the same guard. He was getting on my nerves.

I slowly walked on the boat and was chained up and Thrall and the guards went into the cabin, and left me with the Blood Elf.

I sat down, against the edge and she stood in front of me. "They brought me to tell you that Lord Theron will decide your punishment, and to take the Insignia you owe him," She said, holding her hand out. I chuckled at her. "I'll give him the Insignia on my own, I still have 2 very able hands," I said, looking straight ahead, not giving her any acknowledgment. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be…" She said, quietly. "Please, if all you been brought here to do is tell me that, You've done your job, now leave me alone, I can't possible escape with these chains and I'm just a simple hunter and cook," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

A few minutes later, I opened them and she was gone, and I was starving.

I threw my blue bag on the floor in front of me and opened it, and pulled out some breads and a slice of cheese I had bought earlier and made just a cheese sandwich and picked it up and took one bite from it. First bite I had that day. Then, a guard came out of the room and saw me eating. "Guys he's trying to escape!" He shouted, on purpose. All the guards came out, and saw me sitting, and went over and started hitting me hard with clubs, until I lost consciousness.

A few hours later, I woke up, and looked around. The guard was eating the food out of my bag. 'Orcs can be horrible' I thought, and I looked back and saw the edge of Rachet, and eventually the boat stopped and I was ordered to get up. We walked down the pier, spears and swords all around me, until eventually I was allowed to release my Hawkstrider. "Okay girl, I won't die, I'll be okay," I said, petting her and telling her to leave. She stood still. And the guards tugged at my arm. I saw them throw rocks at her until she ran, out of their rocks' range.

I walked to the entrance to Rachet, where I saw Lord Theron, standing tall, looking at me. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, what happened, my boy?" asked Theron, shaking his head. "You were a great hunter, you had the potential to be great, and you go and do this," He told me. "I thought you were different than these pigs," I said, in Thalassian. "Caleb, you want to tell Thrall what you just said?" He asked me. "I really thought you were Theron, I was raised that Blood Elfs were the most peaceful, that we were more civilized, Allies have done bad things, but why should people be killed in the dawn of life, for just a stupid mistake made by a rich parent," I said, again in Thalassian. "War is another thing, but this is a time of peace, no one is attacking anyone," I added quickly. Theron looked at me then at Thrall. "Thrall, leave the boy to me, I'll have to have a talk with him later, but it's getting late and you have more business to attend to, I'm guessing," Said Theron. "Alright Theron, but I expect to see that boy's head on a spear," He said, in a growl, riding away with his guards. The girl stayed behind.

"First off, give me that Insignia Caleb," Theron said to me. I gave them to him and he unleashed my chains and I stood there. I looked back; the boat's whistle was blowing. "What are you going to do to me Theron, kill me? It'd be one less Blood Elf to worry about, am I right?" I asked him. "Caleb, sit down please, I have something to tell you," he said, commanding the girl to sit as well. "Caleb, I've known you since you were very, very young, you and your mother," he started. I listened, he has mentioned my mother, and I didn't know much about her past. "Your mother fled from Booty Bay, when you were young, your parents were being hidden from Thrall, by a Draenei family, but your father had stayed, and he died there, distracting them, much like you are right now, giving Thrall sarcasm," He said to me. I just stared. My mother told me he had died in a war.

"I think what you did was very honorable, and I praise you for it," He said, pulling out a circular object under a sheet, and took off the sheet. It was a painted Iron copy of my head, with closed eyes. "When we decapitate someone, we iron cast their head and engrave there nail on the back, do you know what this means Caleb?" he asked me. I stood up and he did too. "Thank you Theron, you were always like my second father," I said, feeling that tear again. "All I ask for is that you don't gel your hair up and you wear these from now on," He said, giving me 2 colored contacts, which were very expensive. "These will make your eyes from blue to light brown, this way you will not be recognized, just to be safe," He said.

I felt more tears, as I grabbed the contacts and opened a bottle of water and poured it on my head, letting my hair go down to its ear length. "Also, take this, and hop on that boat," He said, whistling and a black running object came. It was my Hawkstrider, with more armor, gold trimmed. I got on her back and petted her. "Live Caleb, Your life is only started just as well," he said, shaking my hand. "Theron, I owe you one million, thank you so much…" I said, tearing up. I turned away and wiped my face, and Theron chuckled. "Now go get on that boat, it's about to leave," he said, waving at me. My bird took off and the boat was already starting. I hung on and my bird jumped on the boat. I turned and waved.

"Think this was all for the best," Theron said. The girl with the book took of her mask.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's gonna be alive and happy," said Sonia, smiling.

**That was chapter 5, felt a little rushed, sorry :\**

**Well it's 1 am and tomorrow I have FCAT, florida comprehensive assessment test. Boooooo.**

**Well Review guys :D hope your liking it!**


	6. The Tourney And The Reunion

**Here's chapter 6, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had things to do, and my 9****th**** grade exams were last week so I had to sleep well and all that. Also I think I did amazing in math, reading was boring, but okay.**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6 people.**

I sat down, and started to write a letter to my mom. I guessed Theron might tell her, but I wanted to tell her who the Draenei was, and why I wouldn't be going home in a while. After writing the letter, I put it in an envelope and then pulled out the 2 contacts Theron had given me and put them into my eyes, and after each one, I closed my eye and it started tearing with pain, but after a few seconds, I wiped my eye and everything was okay. I looked at myself; I did look different, very different.

The boat slowed as it pulled into Booty Bay once again, and I got up and walked around the harbor to the general store, where I bought some foods, as the guard took my bag filled with cooking materials.

I walked around to where all the houses were and decided to check the house for any clues. I stepped inside the house and looked around. Only the huge furniture was left behind, like couches and beds. I sat down and then went to check the fridge. Half for hunger, half for a clue.

I opened the fridge and saw a chocolate cake with a piece of paper next to it. 'How convenient' I thought, taking out the cake and reading the paper. It read 'Gadgetzan'. I put the cake inside one of my bags, saving it for later, and went back outside and started thinking of how I would get there. I had to get on the boat to Rachet; from they're I could fly to freewind post and ride through shimmering flats and into Gadgetzan. I hopped onto my Hawkstrider and raced towards the boat and got inside it.

"Looks like another adventure for us" I said to my Hawkstrider, petting it and sitting on it while the boat started moving, and eventually both of us were knocked out from boredom.

"_Hey, look, it's that weird girl who's always stalking that blood elf," said the small Tauren boy, pointing at a blue girl sitting on a bench at a small playground, next to her a brown bag. "She's weird, always staring at him and such, doesn't she know that isn't normal," said the small Troll, to the left of the Tauren. "Hehe, let's go show her what happens when you bother the Horde," said the Troll's small brother. They all walked up to the little blue girl and took her bag and the Tauren pushed her down. "Hey, look, some apples," said the Troll, pulling out one and biting into it. Suddenly, he fell on the floor crying and with his hand to his cheek. A small rock next to him. The other two boys turned around and saw a blood elf, throwing a rock up and down in place. "She's living life, she hasn't bothered anyone, and for god's sakes, she's 9 years old, cut it out," I said, pointing to the Tauren with the rock inside my fist. "You shouldn't be helping her kind," He said, picking up his friend. "We all breathe, that's all that matters to me at least," I said, throwing a smaller rock to hit one of his horns. "Let's get out of here guys, this guy is gonna get himself killed one day," said the Tauren. And with the Troll's brother picked up the bigger Troll and took him to they're home. "Hey, I'm Caleb," I said, holding out a tissue in my hand, and smiling at her…_

I woke up at the stop of the boat, and got up slowly, rubbing my eyes slowly, because of the contacts and patted my hair down and walked to the Wind Master and asked for a ride to Freewind post, and handed him 12 silver coins, which is what I was used to paying and hopped on the bat and it headed to Freewind. I started thinking about things that have happened in the past 3 days, after a few minutes seeing Gadgetzan in the distance, and soon my bat landed close to the edge of the town and I summoned my Hawkstrider and slowly walked into town.

Guards greeted me in Orcish, Humans called me weak, some called me strong, I picked up some random conversations. I got off and tied my Hawkstrider on to a stable and walked around the town and walked over to the stable master and asked him for my first pet, my cloud serpent. I petted him and gave him some bread, which he ate quickly. He was still loyal to me. I felt something tap my shoulder. "Hey friend, you look like one strong hunter," said a guard, next to the battle cage, in the town. "I guess," I said, shrugging. "How would you like to go into the battle cage, today we are having a tournament, only 20 gold coins, winner gets 100 gold, what do you say buddy?" He asked. I thought about it for a few seconds, I kind of felt like fighting, I hadn't in days. "Yeah sure, here, sign me up," I said, giving him 20 gold coins. There were 10 people, in total. 5 horde members, counting me, and 5 alliance members, which I didn't see.

"Welcome to the Gadgetzan battle tourney, first round will be this young Blood Elf hunter, versus this young Draenei death knight," Said the announcer, pointing at me and some girl who walked onto the stage, with heavy armor on and a zombie like minion on her side. I walked onto the center too and looked at her. She got into a battle stance and I pulled out my bow. "Ready… Go!" shouted the announcer. I pulled out two arrows and shot them at the girl, one dipped with poison, and she lunged at me and swung the big axe she carried at me. I dodged and rolled to my side, and her minion began to hit me as I got up from the floor. I swung my two daggers at him and then moved away; my pet distracting the minion after wards, shooting it with lightning. I threw one arcane powered arrow and she jumped at me and slammed the axe down, leaving my shoulder guards cut and a deep, bleeding wound. I set a frost trap and ran away as she stood frozen and commanded my pet to attack her and as he charged with lightning, I shot an arcane arrow, and watched her fall, thanks to the poison still being in effect. I stood up from my knee and looked at the announcer, about to declare me the victor. "I give up," I said, throwing my daggers on the floor. I walked over and helped the girl up and gave her some bandages, and told her in common "Thanks for a good fight".

I picked up my daggers and put them on my belt and walked out of the stage with my serpent. I had to find Verena and her family.

I went to the part of the town with lots of houses and looked around for any sign of them. I walked around the houses till, by sheer luck, I saw Verena, and her dad, walking home with fishing poles and fish. I ran to them and tapped her dad's shoulder. He looked back and, of course, punched me to the ground and looked at me. "What do you want you disgusting horde elf," he said, looking at me. "Nothing, just wanted to tell you I'm fine," I said, in common, passing out after those words.

I woke up a few hours later, in a house, on a bed, again bandaged around my chest. I stood up and walked down the stairs and saw the Draenei family in the living room, Verena ran up and hugged me. "Caleb what happened to you?" said Ankah, worried. I sat down next to Verena and explained everything that had happened with Thrall.

**I'm cutting the chapter here, sorry I haven't been updating, school and such, spring break next week!**

**Also I've moved to a new Realm, I think its mag something, its PVP and I'm now a blood elf hunter.**

**Thank you for reading, Read and Review pleaseee**


	7. The Encounter And The Help

**Here is chapter 7 people.**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**Hope someone is actually reading the story .**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh my god Caleb, I'm just glad you're alive at this point…" Verena said to me, hugging me again. "Me too, Thanks to Theron," I said, lying down. Verena lying down with me. "Oh and tell your dad to stop beating me up," I added, kiddingly. "Well stop looking different every time!" She said, kissing me. I kissed her back and then sat up a little and looked at her. "What do we do now?" I asked her, looking at her. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "I don't know, now they won't be chasing us anymore, what could we do?" I asked her. "We can do anything we want," she said, kissing me again. "But what about us?" she asked a few seconds of silence. "Like you and me being together?" I said. "Yeah," she said, looking at me. "We live our life as a couple and see what happens?" I said. "But our races are supposed to hate each other, no one accepts us together, probably not even my parents," She said to me, looking down. "Fuck being accepted then," I said, looking at her. "Maybe I'm not the guy you really want, maybe I am, but how we were born shouldn't even be a factor in that," I said. She looked up at me. "You're the guy I want Caleb," she said to me. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

The next morning, I woke up early and looked at Verena and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled and kissed me. "I love you Caleb," she said smiling. "I love you too," I said, hugging her. We sat up and looked outside, it was darker than the 7 am skies, mostly maybe 5 am or so, we got up and put our clothes back on and we both walked down stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table and I asked her if she wanted something to eat.

"Sure," she said. I got up and walked to the fridge and got some eggs and started making omelets and then got milk and set them on the table. Verena took out a bite out of her omelet and drank some milk. "So what are we gonna do today?" I asked. "Wanna just walk around town?" She asked me. "Yeah that sounds good" I said, finishing up my omelet and drinking my milk and standing up, Verena followed after a few seconds. She left a note telling her parents were we were going. We walked outside. Gadgetzan was a boring little town, but we kept walking. "Ouch…" I heard Verena say. "What happened?" I asked her. "That guy over threw something at me," she said, looking a group. It was them, from the dream, from my childhood. "What the fuck is your problem, "I shouted at them. "Hey, look, it's the blood elf," said the Tauren. The three walked up to me and looked at me. "So, you stayed with that stupid ally all this time huh traitor?" said the bigger Troll. I looked him dead in the face. "I knocked you down when I was 10, I can kill you when I'm 16," I said, to him, then moved my view to the Tauren. "And you, you might be the biggest horde race, but you scare me the least, just walk away now, and I will too," I said, putting a hand on my stronger dagger. "You think you can beat us 3, you, and that little priest over there?" said the smaller Troll. They were all warriors; I knew they could destroy me. I took out my bow and Verena pulled out her staff and buffed me. All of the pulled out they're big two handed axes and looked at me. "Prepare to die," said the Tauren, getting into a stance. I got ready and backed away. They got closer, giving me no range. I looked at Verena and gulped. The Tauren swung at me and I used both my daggers to hold him down, and saw the smaller Troll going to slash my waist, and when I saw the blade coming, I jumped on it, making the blade hit the Tauren, and moved fast and let the axe hit the small troll's hand. And as I landed, the big troll came at me, and then swung and hit something, a bubble created by Verena. I saw the Tauren run towards Verena, who was focus on me, I shouted at her too look out, and saw the Tauren's axe swing, then saw a bigger axe clash against his, knocking him back. I saw the Death Knight blocking Verena. I left the bubble and shot an arcane arrow at the Troll's stomach and jumped back near Verena and the Death Knight. The Trio got together and looked at us. "God dammit, what are you, the Draenei prophet?" said the Tauren, commanding his friends to get on they're mounts, and they sped off. I turned around to the Death Knight and told her thank you in common, she looked at me weird, as I spoke her language. "No problem, consider it a thank you for yesterday," she said, and giving me 20 gold. "I see you won the tournament?" I asked. "Yeah, only because you gave up, but why did you though?" she asked me. "I had to find her, and her family," I said, pointing at Verena. "Why, your horde," She asked me. "I don't believe in some things the horde does, I was born and raised in contested territories," I told her. "Well I have to run now, but good luck in your journeys," she said, mounting on her Elekk and going out of the town. "Wanna head back home?" I asked Verena. "Yeah let's go back," she said, grabbing my hand. We went back to her parent's house and sat down in the living room. "Tylta, may I ask you something?" I started. "Anything Caleb, my boy," He said. "Would you allow me to marry your daughter?" I said to him.

**Hope you like this chapter, there is gonna be one more, really quick one, to wrap up the story, then I'll make a new.**

**Read and Review please.**


	8. You know me too well, Caleb, my boy

**This is the wrap-up chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**Featured a few months after the last chapter.**

I walked into Verena's parent's house and set the bags on the table. "Thank you Caleb dear, dinner will be done in a half hour maybe, and Tylta told me to tell you to go into the yard for a second," Said Ankah, taking things from the grocery bags. I went outside and saw Tylta and my cloud serpent, I went up to Tylta. "Caleb, by any chance, do you have some heavy leathers I can have?" He asked me. I looked around my smallest bag, which I called my Skinning bag, and took out 20 leathers, from thick skinned beasts. "Here you go, I always keep them for some reason," I said, giving them to him. "Thank you Caleb," He said. "Oh and dinner will be ready in half an hour," I said turning away and walking. "Hahaha you know me too well Caleb, my boy," He said, laughing heartedly. I walked inside and went upstairs and opened the door to Verena's room and saw her sleeping and I sat down on the edge of her bed and laid with her and kissed her.

Slowly her eyes opened and her mouth formed a smile and she kissed me back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good," she said, turning around. I put my arms around her and she put her hand on mine.

We fell asleep, smiling.

**There's the first story, enjoy!**


End file.
